


Out in the Open

by PomaBird



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger, The Custard Protocol Series - Gail Carriger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen, Immortality, Original Fiction, Parasol Protectorate universe, Victorian, Werewolves, non canon short story, side story in Carriger's supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomaBird/pseuds/PomaBird
Summary: The British Empire has long since expanded their domain beyond their island and the supernatural set is well integrated in society. It is the British way. And it is the way that is expected of the Empire's Colonies; from India, South Africa, Australia, and to Canada. Whether the supernatural set is fully accepted in these parts of the Empire it is only commanded in writing. And in most colonies it is.It's the mid-1890's and the heart of the Queensland Colony, Brisbane, is still in the midst of rebuilding after the severe flooding from the prior year. Everyone is earnest about returning to their business, making profits, or sloshing pints at the local  watering hole. From sun up to sun down everyone is busy, even the few immortals that roam the Australian colonies. And it is here in Queensland that an unknown group of immortals resides. A Pack living on the fringe of society.





	1. Seedy Jobs are a way of Means.

 

_If anyone says that Australia isn’t a nice place to live, I’ll tell them they’re wrong. Why yes, the population is made of both the Dutch out in the West and the English on the East; and are descendants of criminals sent away from the mainland -but it’s not that terrible of a place. It’s a lovely place really, if you excuse the poisonous insects and snakes. It’s beautiful through and through._

  
Cecil yawned deeply for the ninth time that night. The heat of the night always seem to make him sleepy. Well, every summer night it is hot and stuffy. Tonight is no different, it rained pretty well during the day but there were few puddles remaining on the gravel around him. He would think living this long on the continent he would be accustomed to the amount of heat the sun produced that day. _Which_ , he thinks, _it does quite enough._ He shook his head to clear the drowsiness. He was standing outside a warehouse near the docks of their town. The enormous and worn sign on the wall of the structure read ‘Crawford’s Shipping Co.’

  
Someone sneezed nearby. But with his superb hearing the sneeze sounded right next to him. And then another sneeze went off; _poor chap,_ he muse, _guess he too suffers from tonight’s conundrum._ Looking to his left and noticing no one, Cecil, then looks to his right and sees standing at the end in a darken corner was Daniel Harker. A young boy with trim dark hair parted in the middle looking the perfect image of a well-mannered school boy. His violet eyes stand out vividly in the night. But at least his tidy appearance compliments his organized and silly personality.

  
Cecil and his crew, which consists of three others, were on a job that evening. And Cecil is in charge of his lot. The job they have was to provide security and perhaps muscle if the moment calls for it while two gangs broker a deal between themselves. The meetings been ongoing for the last two hours and finally, from the sounds Cecil picked up from inside, they were getting down to business. _Fun and laughter first then work at the very end. Silly idiots._ Sighing, Cecil moves over to the only door that leads in and planted his self in front. Using himself as a shield, his intention is to protect the ones inside while preventing anyone from interrupting on the outside. Which would be awfully tough since they would have to go through him; that is if they were able to get past his crew first.

  
Relaxing in place he let his mind drift. He can afford to after all. Bringing himself back to the moment, Cecil found himself staring at his reflection in the puddle next to his foot. His bright blue eyes stared back at him twinkling and his ginger hair fluttering in the wind. His boyish face set in a lazy smile. “Ahhh, the moon is getting on full, isn’t it?” He said out loud. His ears caught the ends of a remark around the corner. Cecil looked over at where Daniel was standing moments ago. But Daniel was gone, most likely as Cecil knew, to patrol the perimeter for any sign of constables or trouble.

  
But so far, tonight’s job has been going smoothly. Last time it wasn’t so. Louis had gotten careless and missed his timing on the watch and trouble found them; which would have lost them their job and damaged their credentials. Elliot ended up berating Louis too harshly that Michael had to step in and break it up; gently though. _Those two are on another mission this evening; Elliot and Michael. Out scoping the city for potential jobs for our group_ , assumed Cecil. Sounds of running feet brought Cecil’s attention to the gravel road in front of him. That road itself leads out to a thoroughfare that intersects and connects all the warehouses at the docks of Brisbane, the city they live in.

  
Brisbane is an expanding and developing city on the coast up north in Queensland. Citizens originated from all corners of Europe, yet a good portion of them did hail from England. So it’s a prosperous City but it’s currently in the throes of salvage. Though, more like repairing now after last year’s disastrous flood. The Flood of 1893 was indeed terrible but it gave multiple opportunities of work for Cecil and his group granted by the denizens of the night. _Anyway what’s important now_ , fixated Cecil, _'is who's heading my way.'_

  
Keeping track at the form ahead he was able to tell it was Louis; Louis, a recent addition to their small band many years ago -also making him the youngest and naïve member of their little gang. Cecil relaxed his posture and waited for Louis to come to him. After all it wasn’t Cecil’s place to go after another unless he was meant to.

  
Louis Tobin is another youngling close to Cecil’s age in appearance. He was a red head too, but auburn instead of Cecil’s gingerness. A sweet face fellow; it suits him really for the fellow has great courage within that goes well with his naïve and carelessness. It doesn’t change that the chap is also a worrier which Cecil could see from the look on his face that he's worrying yet again.

  
“A couple of men were snooping around here! I assumed they wanted a crack of the action inside or at least know who’s talking with whom. And they were getting awfully close to the area,” he whispered all the while showing his neck out of respect. “So I took the liberty to give them a scare. They ended up running off. But there’s a good chance they might come back.”

  
“Right, then it would also be good to expand the perimeter patrol. Let’s stretch it further past the next warehouse. Go inform Daniel to make changes in the formation. Albert should be headed my way shortly so I’ll tell him,” Cecil ordered. Louis nodded; his worry abated for now and took off in a trot in the direction that Daniel went by earlier. It was only a moment after that his shirt tail whipped out of sight around the corner that the last member of tonight’s crew walked around the opposite end of the building.

  
Albert Saville casually made his approach while wearing a small smile on his pretty face. Coyly, he shows his neck and waits for Cecil to speak. Cecil lets out a heavy sigh. Albert is a cute boy that any mother would be proud to put on display. With his honey brown fluffy hair and golden eyes he was very easy to approach. Which in turn he uses his looks to his advantage when he wants something; all anybody would see though was a sweet and cute child which he plays the part up pretty well. Annoyingly well.

  
“Louis found a pair of meddlesome fools getting too close. Never mind who they were or who they work for. Louis gave them a big fright and chased them away.” Declared Cecil leaning against the door, “But they might come back. You and the rest will be expanding the patrol area. Let’s make sure no else gets close.”

  
“Oh myyyy. I wonder what Louis did to give’em a good scare. Maybe he tripped onto his face and spooked them when he attempted to be a big bad…” teased Albert.  
“Be off with you now,” waving him off Cecil settles to wait out the rest of their shift. Laughing softly, Albert wandered away into the shadows leaving Cecil alone to guard.  
After another hour pass the crooks meeting ends. Another job well done for Cecil and his crew; no mishaps on their part and even better no constables came around. Whistling loudly, Cecil signals his crew to gather round to collect their pay from a short thick man who emerges from the warehouse.

  
“Good form and a job well done, eh lads?” said the thick man in a gravelly voice. He was a slouch of a fella with a mean background that no one should get into. Cecil took the bag of money and after feeling the weight of it lifted it in thanks. Pocketing it safely, Cecil meant to turn away since business between them was completed and no further conversations are needed. But their exit was blocked when another member of the gang moved across their path. A large and ugly blonde man smiled wickedly at their group and addresses to the thick man, “What’s special about them, these boys Eddy? Why these children are needed to be our designated muscle-our security? Don’t make a lick of sense to me. I could have spared our money by threatening any street urchin to work for free. I could have done it instead of these boys if I knew beforehand. What a waste of money.” He shook his head in a mockingly way at them. Cecil felt the others bristling next him. Cecil had met men like him. But it was easy to ignore him as it was easy to hear him.  
He only had his eyes on the man name Eddy. After all, their group’s business partners are the ones that are aware of their status and it falls to them if they chose to inform their own thugs.

  
The man named Eddy looked at the blonde and gave him a scathing look, “Don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out? This here lot always- _always_ comes through for us. I can vouch for them and so does the majority of our gang. This lot here is werewolves- they can take care of themselves.”  
Stunned, the thick blonde could only gape at them as if he were a fish on land; gasping at the realization before him. And how wrong it is.  
Mildly satisfied, Cecil and the rest of the pack leave for their home.


	2. Our own Big Bad Wolf

Not long after leaving the shipping district and out to the fringes of the City; the pack arrives at their home, a simple farm house in the outskirts of Brisbane. Simple because it’s what a standard Victorian farm house would look like, a large crème color house with a wrapped around veranda, and topped off with a grey roof.   The house sat on its own hill with plenty of foliage and bushes’ surrounding it like a moat and it has its own orchard. _An apple orchard. I love it because the scents of apples linger all year long even if there’s fruit on the limbs._ Taking a deep whiff of the air Cecil appreciates the luck they have so far that night. They did a job well done and received a large payment. It’s illegal means but Pack takes what they can get. But the pleasant mood didn’t last. The moment was ruined and forgotten for another scent trigger a whole other response from Cecil. An urge to fight response.

            There’s a trespasser on their grounds. And one they all knew too well. Vincent.

            Lo’in behold in front of their house among the shrubbery stood a man still as a statue and glowering right at them. As the one leading the Pack Cecil immediately gave Vincent a wide berth to assess him and stood with his guard up; this makes sense when you’re up against something dangerous. The rest of the Pack flanks him making a half circle facing the intruder.

            Vincent Angenent is a devilish handsome man with glossy dark brown hair. Having a large frame, he was tall and built like a Greek athlete. His brown eyes drew you in; not because they were flecked with red but they were lit with a crazy light that make you want to get closer. This was an unfortunate mistake for Cecil and the others. For Vincent was a werewolf like them- but an alpha and a loner banished from his pack.

            Vincent smiles politely at them and declared a ridiculous statement, his voice lightly tinged with an accent from the Dutch, “I’m coming back. I am. This is _my pack_.” Standing resolutely he looks like the perfect gentleman, dressed like a bachelor out for a night of the town. A bachelor looking for trouble.

            Cecil tenses, his body ready to pounce if Vincent decides to make a move. Sensing this Vincent grins menacingly. Cocking his head at Cecil, he playfully threatens him, “Cecil. _Ce-cil_. Stand down… and be a good boy. I’m not _that_ bad. But if you’re bad…ah, well I won’t tolerate bad boys.”

            Mind racing, Cecil had a quick debate with himself for the Pack; whether for him to give the order to the others to run or to have them fight. His instinct and preference would be to fight but not at severe risk and cost to the others. A quick glance back told him that the rest of the Pack is on edge. From his swift observation he noticed the tightness in their eyes, pupils dilating, and the showing of the teeth -they were ready to go. All it would take was Cecil’s order for them to move and they would.       

            Sucking in a quick breath, as their Gamma, he decides he rather lead them away and on the cusp to order them to run fast. But before any of that could happen a snarl rips through the air; and a small lithe wolf popped out of the shadows and immediately dove for Vincent’s throat. Laughing broadly, Vincent swatted the smaller wolf away and danced out of reach. Pulling off a torn glove, Vincent made clucking sounds of disappointment and gave the wolf a grin. He was treating this-them like a game. The small wolf bounced back on his paws and took his place at the head of the Pack. And of course he would. While he’s on the small side for a wolf; a lovely mahogany brown one, he is their Alpha through and through. Elliot Bennett has been their Alpha after the whole mess with Vincent.

            Cecil released a pent up breath. _If Elliot is here then we don’t have to run_. Looking across back at the threat Cecil wondered what Vincent would do next.

            “I’m coming back!” Vincent addressed directly to Elliot. _Oh. He’s playing his usual routine_ , sighed Cecil; _first he’ll start off with a few words_.

            “And I’ll take my place as Alpha,” continued Vincent smiling, his eyes widen slightly unfocused, “We’ll be a family again-“

And on cue Elliot cuts Vincent off by attacking him again. He was causing some damage to Vincent. Merely cuts and gashes though. For a while, Vincent was mostly dodging, but he wasn’t moving quick enough. Vincent’s expression changed instantly from mildly amusing to one that darkened into anger with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Cecil felt the compulsion to defend Elliot as it was Cecil’s duty to support his Alpha. But before he acted on impulse his Beta, Michael, was there. Michael appeared like a ghost, suddenly and without a care in the world; only this ghost looked a well-dressed teenager with thick blonde hair who happens to be welding a silver dagger. Silver and werewolves don’t mix well as silver can do awful things do a wolf. Lucky for Michael being prepared, for he was wearing cow hide gloves to protect himself and the hilt of the dagger was leather bound.

Vincent lets loose a bellow and starts to change, his clothes tearing as he begins to turn. Michael took this as a chance to jump on him with the dagger pressing against Vincent’s neck-no, cutting into him. Everything froze for a moment. Halting his change, Vincent reverted to his human form and threw the Beta away from himself. His hand going for his neck wound. The dagger goes flying as Michael loses his grip on it, arcing in the air with a gleam from the nearly full moon.

Their Alpha, now a naked boy with an Anubis head caught it by its blade. And with a snarl of pain, Elliot went after Vincent once again. But instead of engaging into an attack Elliot struck a defensive position. Vincent on the other hand was beside himself with fury. His injury showing slow signs of healing was steaming from its contact with the dangerous weapon. Doing what he can do at the moment, Vincent retreated. As he slips back in the cover of the night he gave out a warning,

“You’re running out of chances lads. Either you give me the role of Alpha or I’ll start picking up children. _I’ll make a new pack_.” And with that he disappears.

Elliot stood and waited for a few minutes, his face tilting up as he sniffs the air for Vincent. Cecil closes his eyes and sniffs the air too, mostly to settle his nerves and hackles. That man tends to leave him unsettle and he hates that. Fortunately, Vincent was well out of range. A noise turn his attention back over to Elliot who ends up casting the dagger into the earth, his hand steaming from the sliver contact. Elliot looked like another young boy similar to Cecil and Louis, with a prepubescent appearance and a charmingly handsome face. His head turned back to normal so his mahogany hair stuck out in short angles from his scuffle.

Michael gave the Pack a once over and nod in approval at them as he made his way over to Elliot’s side.  Seems he approve of them not running away.

“Had to grab from the blade side, did you Elliot? Couldn’t have wait for it to flip a bit more so the handle was accessible? And look what happen,” he chastise lightly to his Alpha. And then with a more serious tone he added, “what if you didn’t catch it and worse damage occurred?”

Frowning at his own steaming hand Elliot retorted, “He threw you. Plus he invaded our territory. My Pack. My responsibility to act.” Looking up at Michael; for he had to look up because Michael was their tallest pack member, he added, “Besides you’re the one who brought the knife here.”

“Did it prove useful Elliot? It sure did,” Michael said sarcastically. Michael Finn is the Pack’s Beta; aside from being the tallest and oldest looking he was also the only blonde one among them. Genuinely one of the nicest wolves among them; Michael with his easy going personality, tends to smooth over Elliot’s temperament. Cecil himself is pretty easy going too but even he can’t damper Elliot’s personality. That job alone belongs to their Beta.

Daniel came over with a trench coat he fetched from inside and threw it over to his Alpha, which Elliot caught. Putting it on, he addressed the Pack as they gather around him.

“And you lot. How did tonight’s job go? Our own engagement did well.”

Michael shrugs in acknowledgement. Albert stretch and answered for all of them, “As did we, Sir.” Nudging Louis he grinned, “Youngster here played the Big Bad Wolf and scared a couple of fools off.” Albert and Louis laughed.

“Very good then,” Elliot nods approvingly. “I expected as much.” Cecil himself is quite weary from their recent exchange with Vincent and hopes that they will be dismiss soon. _I would love to find a place and nap._ The Pack, like most supernatural folk, kept night hours. But the night was almost over. The moon nearly full overlooks down at them behind their house. As if it’s saying, _hello there little wolves. It’s getting too full, aren’t you losing control yet?_ Cecil thought looking up at it. The thing is, for some reason none of them can explain nor can Vincent, when he’s lucid enough, that the entire Pack tends to remain mostly in control up to the day of the full moon. It’s unheard of for werewolves to have that much control when it comes to the full moon save for Alphas but they were changed before they reached puberty. So maybe that has something to do with it. Or maybe it’s something else; but who really knows since they got their wolf lore from Vincent himself. Michael, out of all of them, is the only one that tends to suffer moon madness earlier like a regular wolf but only on occasion. Perhaps because Elliot’s there to keep him in order but honestly I think Michael fights against it too. But they are werewolves and they will succumb eventually to the madness like the rest of their lot. Cecil blew out some air thinking of the ridiculousness of it all. Elliot followed his gaze and remarked knowingly.

“Moon is almost full you lot. And with tomorrow night being full moon it’s best if we get over to the jailhouse. Go to bed early tonight.” He pauses and grabs Louis’s arm and starts walking away from the house. Pulling Louis along he hollers at them, “Either sleep at home or sleep at the constables. You all decide.  But you have until dusk and then you all better be there.” There was a murmur of agreement from them all. With that and wearing nothing but a trench coat their distinguish Alpha walk along the dirt road back into town; with Louis at his side-partially being drag.

Michael and the rest heads back into their farm house. “So who wants to play a game of cards? We can go a couple of rounds before being restricted to bed.” Michael suggests. He looked over at Cecil who hasn’t move and gave him a questionable look. Cecil shrugs,

“Sorry, I think I’ll sleep elsewhere tonight. Have a good game.”

Watching the others go in and now all alone Cecil stayed outside in the front yard for a bit, listening to the sounds of the trees and the growing laughter from those inside.   _They’re still in control and that’s good_. He thought of his almost decision to run instead of fight. Everyone could have gotten away safely but that wouldn’t deal with their issue with Vincent. Running is practical but at the same time his instincts says otherwise. Disappointment anchor him until a snake slither out from under the front porch and deliberately hisses at him.

“Are you telling me leave? Or are you telling me to go on in?” he said dryly. Spitting at him the snake curls up.

“I’ll take that as my leave. Wiggly thing aren’t you.” And with that Cecil walks down the dirt stretch into town. The sky begins to lighten up bit by bit, turning from navy into mauve.

Without meaning to Cecil found himself drawn to the cemetery. Scaling the wrought iron fence he made his way across the many headstones. Letting his feet guide him to a tombstone weathered over the years. But the header is still legible.

_Cecil O’Farrell._

His own grave, the one that his parents insisted on making after his bite; empty though but still his very own. That was long ago. Not as recent as it was a few years ago when both of his parents were laid to rest next to his. All together underneath a Morton fig; a vast low limb tree that the cemetery was built around.  

He lie down over his spot and stare at the stars through the branches. They twinkle at him but he really wasn’t paying them attention. His mind jumping one thought to another. Eventually Cecil succumbs to sleep and let his mind drift elsewhere.


	3. How about a ‘no moon’ and we just howl for fun?

            Cecil awoke many hours later with a bug crawling into his nose. Snorting it out, he wipes both drool and snot off his face with the back of his hand. _Not what I had in mind to wake up to_ , he yawns stiffly. Groggily he stands and dusts himself off. Smarting for only a moment due to sleeping out under the Sun, Cecil thanks his supernatural abilities for a somewhat quick recovery in the daylight. That and being grateful to the tree above that sheltered him from the sun’s annoying –well, being the sun itself. Being in the sun does cause a tingling sensation on his skin, as if he was being prickle by multiple needles, and could burn if he spends all day out in it but it was nowhere painful as it was when he was a newly minted pup. Gauging the sun’s position in the sky it was high time for him to leave. Giving his parent’s graves a goodbye and he gave them a little bow.

           “Ah well it’s nearing sunset, Dad. Mum. I’ll be off,” and with that finish he took off running in the dying sunlight. Climbing easily over the iron fence Cecil made a run for the constables’ office.

            In Brisbane, a modern city as it is, there are many constable buildings. The one that Cecil had in mind is secretly affiliated with Pack for many years. Upon seeing it on sight Cecil hurries himself to it. He himself can keep in control until the sunsets; not much can be said of the others. Regardless they all would be feeling the effects of the full moon.

           This particular building that he was making a beeline to was designed to have two housing centers for inmates. One which is connecting to the offices and the second is a separate building out in the yard in the back away from the street. This separate building was built for the rowdiest and dangerous inmates to keep them isolated from the main crowd. But it is rarely used for that anymore and instead it is used as storage. So its vacant cells are available every month for the Pack’s disposal. All secured by their claviger. Secretly, because if the public and the other officers inside ever knew then there will be hell. Everywhere.

            _And yes, we are a Pack after all so of course we have clavigers. Only two though. We’re quite lucky that we got them._ Cecil ruminates as he slows his pace. Feeling a bit put out that he was the last to arrive; as Elliot quietly announce. Quietly because the rest of the Pack hare gather in an alley, so not to draw attention and that they’re merely a group of lads and not misfits out for a lark. Kind of hard right now though with Louis showing signs of losing control and Elliot having his hands full to keep him calm. Rolling his eyes Cecil gave Michael a ‘what’s going on look?’ raising his brows to the heavens, as if asking them for help; Michael orders Albert to go and grant them access in. Albert, deliberately being coy, pretends to be distracted with something across the street before Elliot and Michael’s growls got him moving. Albert is a jolly chap who likes to be mischievous in unhelpful times but he’s got his heart in the right place for his Pack.

          “If you,” Cecil starts to say but Albert cut him off by giving them all a teasing look and utters at them quite loudly, “ _Good Lord!_ If I must say boys, there’s nothing but strays in this alley.” And off he went, quickly inside the building before Michael or Cecil could get a hold of him. Cecil only notices as Albert went around the corner that he has a sack in his hand moving suspiciously.

          “Really.” Declares Cecil, “Must he always cause an annoyance every full moon? How unconventional.” And he was shushed by Michael who is listening intently for whatever was going on inside. Thinking to himself as he turn an ear to hear, _guess every now and then we all got to have a bit of a go at each other and behave the way we appear. Boyishly stupid._

           It’s normal for the Pack to mess with each other, but they usually let Albert take the reins for mischief. Actually, they allow him to do so because the Pack has Albert to thank for having a claviger that’s also a Constable. Albert’s older brother, Nigel Saville, has been doing both jobs for four decades. Though he’s too old to take the bite he’s still their ever dependable claviger. Unlike for most of the pack, Nigel is one of the few family member that stuck by his brother after Albert’s change. He was the first and fortunately he wasn’t the last since the Pack has one other claviger.

           Louis starts to let out a low whine, as the sky turned orange, and Cecil takes notice of Daniel getting a tad twitchy. Grabbing onto the other wolf’s collar Cecil pulls him close, hugging him and hopes his presence would soothe him. Albert has been gone for nearly twenty minutes. Elliot, looking quite annoyed, whispers reverently to Michael, “What in God’s teeth is taking so long?”

          Cocking his head to listen better through the walls, Michael gave his Alpha a deadpan stare. Achievable since Michael is a good foot taller than the other.

          “Sir, knowing Albert as well as we all know him, I’m sure he’s playing up his act. A boy out late and lost. A boy-“

          “A boy who wants a nice officer to help him find his lost dog actually,” finishes Albert who appears around the alley corner. Cecil took notice of Albert’s twitchy behavior. The fidgeting and the tense look in his golden eyes. _To be fair though_ , Cecil thought, _I too probably look peaky._

          Albert walks towards them, honey brown hair bouncing with every step, and hurriedly points to a window just past them that wasn’t open moments ago. “Sorry lads, just had to give the old boys inside something to concentrate on. And away to another room.” Holding up an empty sack he added, “Had to give them a parting gift so Nigel can let us in. I do hope they don’t kill the slithery creature...” An old man with silver and brown hair stuck his head out the window and hisses at them, “Sirs. I do believe you are running on limited time. I have the silver here if you’re in need of it?”

         Elliot and Louis climb in first and quickly were followed by the rest, with Albert bringing up the rear. In another part of the building sounds of yelling and shouts could be heard. Cecil couldn’t help but grin. The Pack apparently climb into what appears to be a storage room. Dust tickled at Cecil’s nose.

        “Hopefully not,” whisper Michael urgently, “but yes on the time. Lead the way.”

         Nigel ushered their group out of the main building through the back door and out into a large yard surrounded by trees. And quickly over to the second building, for Louis and Daniel were in danger of losing themselves. Once inside each pack member went to a cell and shut themselves in. Louis and Daniel were tossed in, the poor dears. Nigel came around to all of them and lock them, securing each cell proficiently. Fortunately the cells were solid and proper; had cement floors, thick stone walls, and solid cell bars that was in place of windows. It looked like a cage which in all honesty to Cecil was appropriate. The best part about having a claviger involve with the constabulary is that Nigel has seniority in his office. As the oldest Constable he was the one in charge of the other officers in his building. So he had a say in forbidding anyone neither in nor near the second building without coming to him first for clearance.

         Once all of the Pack was secure, those who still have some control began to strip down to the bare nothing and placed their clothing outside their cells. As the sun finally sets each wolf loses completely themselves as the moon made its climb into the sky. Cecil thoughts became less coherent and more primitive. At this moment the memory of the first time he changed surfaces. And the emotions he was consume with then and now. The agony, the fear, and the eventual despair.

         The last thing he remembers was the pain of transforming and hearing the sounds of his cries morphing into howls. Night has arrived; the moon is truly full in the sky.


	4. 'A Visit Down Memory Lane'

     It must have been subconscious that Cecil's mind went back to when it all first began. _Or maybe it was purposeful,_ he ponder. _I always get stuck in the past. Thinking about 'what if's' or 'maybes.' Whatever it may be, it definitely is happening right now._ Like time that keeps on moving, his thoughts shift to how the first shift, the first change is always rough on new wolves. Specifically, as he thought about it, one could even speculate that the first change happens before a werewolf came to be. Rather it’s a person, a regular mortal, who freely makes a choice and a commitment in their life.

     Clavigers, as Cecil eventually learned long ago, voluntarily brought themselves into the supernatural world. It was the proper way; tradition as everyone in the modern world would say. Even among the common folk. In his case, Cecil didn’t have a choice. He was taken. Like the countless others before him. Plenty of boys were.

     And it was severely improper.

     It all started with Vincent. Poor crazy Vincent. His creator, an Alpha and then loner, banished from his own Pack due to his inability to remain sane; a side effect and the eventual fate for all Alphas when their soul gets too old. Vincent should have been killed when he lost control; but he ran from it all and from death against a challenger. And so he was abandoned. His former pack should have gone after him to finish the job.

     After his banishment Vincent ventured off into the Empire’s outermost domain; Australia. A place where the rest of society’s unmentionables gather or were sent to; far far away. Cecil’s own grandfather was one such denizen that was sent away from the mainland.

     Elliot and Michael explained to him that after his exile, Vincent, still wanted to have his Pack. So he created a new one; but he did the unforgivable-he sought after children. To him, Vincent must have thought, children would be easier to govern, even when they’re immortal because they won’t ever be in full strength. That was his grand plan. The unwritten rule among supernatural kind is that you never turn children. It’s no longer the dark ages. Supernatural kinds are suppose to give people the chance to grow up. Because once you turn immortal –that’s it. You’re trapped in the body you change in forever.

     Forever.

     As for how he achieved it? All Vincent did was played the Pied Piper; an easy role for him to fit. He _is_ charismatic, handsome, and charming –and lures children away. And when he has them cornered that’s when he bites. That’s what happened to Elliot, Michael, Albert, and the rest of the Pack. And all the unlucky ones before them; countless others mentioned Elliot gravely. The sad truth is that no one goes searching for long when a child goes missing. Not even family members. It kind of tells oneself where they stand in the world. When a body is found, it’s assumed a wild animal got them. After all, Australia is enormous. Possibly even bigger that the mainland.

     As for Cecil, where does his tale begin? For him it began with false promises and adventures into the unknown. He met Vincent one day outside his father’s, who's a doctor, office. Cecil had a disagreeable day with his father on his training and so he sat in a funk in the back of the building. And Vincent appeared; he seemed to be a nice gentleman who sympathizes with nuances of studying and the longing for amusements. No more dull lectures of medicine and speeches of being a doctor. But instead the charming gentleman offered escapades and delights. It was a thrilling prospect for him, for Cecil was eager to leave his father’s lessons behind.

     The thrill didn’t last long. Rather it evaporated when Vincent changed his tune and behavior _quickly_ when they were well away from Brisbane. Vincent had lead Cecil off to an area densely covered from any eyes. A corpse of trees and thick vines to hide from any sight. Vincent became menacing and the look in his eyes frightened Cecil.

     “Boy, I did tell you this will be an adventure. And that’s the truth. But boy, I don’t like lying to others,” Vincent leered over him, “you will find out what I’m promising you is that _this adventure will be one that lasts forever.”_

     Vincent’s head began to morph and change from human to that of a wolf. Cecil tried to run. He found out later almost most of the children do but they never get far. He himself didn’t. He made it several feet till he felt hands with a vise grip picked him up easily; and then the bite came.

     Fear. Pain. Anguish. Confusion filled his thoughts. At the time Cecil thought for sure he was dying. And he also thought he was a fool for believing a stranger’s words.

     Eventually Cecil found himself sprawled in the dirt feeling very scared and still confused. As a wolf that is.

     Vincent barked out in victory and laughed madly; as if this was a good sign. He told Cecil to think of being a boy again and he would. Trembling, Cecil did as he was bidden and reverted back. He did cry out a lot and he cried some more when he found himself once more in human form. He remembered Vincent talking wildly to him but he doesn’t recall much of what was said. Vincent ended up taking him away to his place. And Cecil was only at Vincent’s side for a short while. He had to stay out of the sun for a bit due to his new condition as a new wolf. Staying with Vincent was overwhelming. Vincent always talked about how _he’s_ Cecil’s new family, _his Pack_ , utter nonsense, and supernatural nuances like Pack etiquette. Cecil hated him.

     It was a strange time in his life then. Not long after his change as a werewolf both Elliot and Albert came for him while Vincent was out scouting potential pack mates. At the time, Vincent’s residence was an old mill in the old part of Brisbane. He recalled he was sitting by a window flicking rocks into the grass when these two boys appeared out of the darkness. Elliot offered him a choice, join his pack freely and leave the monster behind, or stay and be bound by the man who deceived him. They told him, that they too were bitten by Vincent but they choose to deflect when Elliot discovered his Anubis trait. They were concerned about him since he’s been living alone with the old Alpha. Cecil remembered feeling unsure on what he should do –confusion still was a factor in his life. Everything was confusing in the beginning. Elliot was insistent with him to come while Albert carefully and softly whispered reassurances under Elliot’s brashness. Michael showed up and encouraged Cecil to make his move. They weren’t demanding him to come with them; rather they want him to know he has options other than remaining with the one Vincent gave him. The thought of being a loner did cross his mind briefly, but that wouldn’t set well with him. He wouldn’t know if he could survive on his own. So Cecil ran with them.

    He found out later that his new pack mates were older than what they appeared. Albert seemed to be the youngest was actually twenty six when Cecil first met him. His new Alpha, Elliot, looked twelvish was forty four. And Michael, though considering the oldest than all of them; for he was bitten at fifteen, but really was twenty one. Cecil couldn’t help but lamented after learning this that his new pack was proof enough that he won’t be getting any older. His disdain for Vincent only grew. Michael, a cheerful fellow by nature, also shares his sympathies; as well as the others who laments about it from time to time. Over the years the Pack acquired Daniel and eventually Louis. And already by then Cecil took up the mantle of Gamma after Albert stepped down while claiming he only filled that role till someone suitable comes along.

     It’s been thirty one years since he’s been turned. Cecil should have be a forty four year old man with a future he’ll never know. He likes to think about the ‘what if’s’ whenever he’s alone; his mind often drawn to all the possibilities. And often he’ll pull himself out of his stupor by grounding himself with his reality.

     As for the rest of the Pack, Elliot is the oldest now at seventy five and Louis the youngest at twenty five despite his endlessly thirteen years old presence. Something they all have in common, that ever youthful glow mixe with immortality. And their relationship with Vincent? The Pack likes to keep their distance from the mad wolf for obvious reasons. But they keep an eye on him of course so he doesn’t keep taking boys away. Most of the time they do save the poor lads who follow the old wolf but every once in a while Vincent does claim another victim. Another lost boy. Vincent has been in contact off and on with them over the years. Usually last night’s behavior occurs. The Pack either fighting him or running –or Vincent runs. A never ending game of chase.


	5. Chapter Five: A Father’s Son in his Own Way

 

        Waking up the night after moon madness wasn’t the best feeling in the world. Waking up in the afternoon after moon madness is even worse. One is quite stiff and feeling most embarrass from their behavior under the moon. Cecil finds himself sprawl against the dirt of his cell. Bruised he flexes and stretches. Pushing himself into a sitting position he yawns greatly. Feeling the normal stiffness after a night of madness he cracks his eyes open against the dying sunlight and beadily notices of the fresh scars he inflicted the walls from the night before. He lets loose another yawn.

        Sounds outside his cell beckon his attention, turning his head he sees Michael standing next to his cage –er cell buttoning his shirt. Michael was just as bleary eye as Cecil felt. Despite how he looked or felt Michael gave a refreshing greeting.

        “Morning!” Michael cheerfully grins over at him. Cecil politely nods in his direction all the while thinking his Beta is unusually always cheerful the next night after the full moon. Tired but cheerful. Nigel appears next to him unlocking cell next to the one Cecil is in.

        “Brother, how nice the evening is tonight! Hmm? It’s not night? _Oh it’s the afternoon?_ Huh. Well aside from that, did everything go well at work today?”

_Albert,_ muse Cecil as he grabs his clothes from outside the bars and dresses in them. Tucking his shirt in, he laments to himself that their Pack is an unlucky one. _No full functioning claviger except for the two they have. Elliot won’t budge on biting anyone even if the world does grow aware of us. I won’t pressure him to do that, that’s a tough choice as it is to make. As if anyone wants to be part of a pack dominated by us old children.’_ Pausing to tie his boots, _‘and then there’s that –our existence; the Pack’s existence is kept from the Empire’s whereabouts. Even out here in Australia, this place is still modern enough to accept supernatural kind. Wild but still civil. Just,’ he sighs, ‘just maybe not our lot. With our forever youthful looks.’_

        Putting a pause with his internal monologue, Cecil finishes getting ready and dusts himself off. No need to embarrass himself by walking about with dusty clothes.

        The sound of rattling against the bars of his cell drew his attention to the source; Albert has a baton and making himself a nuisance. He swings open his Gamma’s cell.  

        “Cecil, Cecil. You’re frowning. Really want to ask what old chum is on your mind. But I’m rather hungry and that takes precedent over whatever’s on _your mind_.”

        Cecil gave him a dry look as he walks out of his cell. “And yet you have no problem speaking yours,” pointing it out. Albert grins sheepishly and exposes his neck, “Nigel needs your services again. He has an inmate in need of your skill set.” He hands Cecil a wrapped sandwich and pats him on shoulder. Munching on his quick meal, Cecil joins the rest of the Pack outside in the yard on their way to whatever they have plans for. It was past noon. Unusual since most of the time they all slept through sunset after a full moon. Guess that explains his own, and from the looks of it, the rest of the Pack’s expression of sluggishness. Cecil mentally groans and wishes he could go back to sleep. But he has a job to do. He owes Nigel as much. Plus, he notes, Elliot and Michael both appears they have something to address to them all.

        “Pack. After Michael gives you instruction you are then…,” Elliot paused and yawned openly, “Sorry, you are then to proceed home and rest till sunset. Except for Cecil that is. He has an extra task to do. That’s pretty much it. Michael?” and he thump Michael on the back. Michael steps forward,

        “Our job for tonight is to be Martin’s Bank security. Apparently hoodlums have been staking out and eyeing the place.” Glancing over at Louis briefly he continued, “Cecil and Louis will be teaming up; that means Albert and Dan,” nodding over at Daniel who look like he was to protest, “are working together. Yes Dan, get over whatever stunt Al pulled on you.”

       “Well lads, -I say! I just think for a change –don’t I get a say in the matter -?” Daniel splutters while wringing his hands together.

        “You already did –and you were denied!” Albert laughs, his golden eyes twinkling. Albert slung his arm around the other’s shoulder and whisks Daniel out of the yard. Cecil grins at their retreating figures.

        “Right! See you lot later,” Elliot waves them off and he too went off by himself. His small frame disappearing out into the crowded street. Michael shrugs his shoulders and took his leave but threw some words over his shoulder, “Louis? Since you and Cecil will be working together tonight why don’t you tag along with him till then? Cecil doesn’t like having an audience as he works but he’ll never turn down an pup like you.”

        What Michael said was true; Cecil still shook his head slowly at Louis’s expression.

      “ _Huh?_ Wait –come now Michael! Don’t you think I’ll be imposing on him?” Louis hollering at Michael’s retreating form. “ _I’m still considered a pup even after a decade?_ C’mon now?! I can,” lowering his voice, “stay out in sun now…” Louis bit his lip thoughtfully, as if pondering to make an excuse not to intrude on Cecil’s task; his auburn hair dancing in the light breeze.

       “Well, I guess there won’t be any harm if you watch,” offered Cecil. What Michael said was true, most of the time he doesn’t include any of the Pack in his side work. Cecil is a doctor of sorts, an unlicense professional to the criminals. It was a way to earn extra money and to further his skill. With that Cecil, follow by a curious Louis, enter the Constables station. This time he headed to the jail area. Apparently the jail house had only one prisoner that day. Surprisingly that doesn’t happen often. The scent of sweat and dirt hit Cecil’s nose, he could smell the scent of sick in the air. Needlessly warning them to remain quiet Nigel lets them in and offers Cecil a doctor’s bag. Drawing them over to a cell well away from the jailhouse doorway, Nigel opens the door for the wolves. The ailing inmate in question, a weathered middle-aged man, was lying in a feverish state. Sitting next to the sick man’s bed side Cecil open his bag and got to business. Louis stood in the background silently and watch his Gamma work diligently.

        Lucky for Cecil the poor rogue never woke. Under Cecil’s munitions, he found out the inmate was suffering from an infected knife wound and he applies the necessary treatment. Yes, Cecil was a doctor of sorts; never officially on paper since he looks like a child and that he was technically dead. ‘Oh the perks of being immortal,’ he ruminate. His father was a good man and a good doctor. But his father kept his distance from his son after Cecil was changed. It hurt Cecil that his father pretended his son was dead. And his mother too disregarded him. In a way his father taught Cecil from a distance. Cecil watched his father worked in secret for years and even snuck in his parents’ house to read his father’s notes. His father never caught him and Cecil never gave signs that he was ever home.

_Ironic isn’t it_ , thinking to himself, _that after I changed I developed interests in being a doctor._ When Cecil was mortal he had little interests in it. Yet now it’s one of the things that make his life seem normal.

        “And there we go,” he said more to himself. Cecil finishes his treatment on the sick man and handed his bag over to Nigel who is the lookout in case any of his subordinates shows up. And once again, they were fortunate that no one did. Cecil stood and straightens his attire, tilting his head over to Louis and they both follow Nigel out to the jail’s only exit. Nigel pauses momentarily and hands Cecil a pouch of coins. He nods over in the direction of the sick man’s cell, “his thanks.” Cecil quickly looks over the contents in the pouch; it wasn’t much he observes but it was probably whatever the inmate had. He pockets it.

        Nigel led them out by a side door; away from any attention.  The side door empties out onto another alley that exits onto a bustling street. A man of few words Nigel gave both wolves an appreciative look and bow deeply before shutting the door behind them. And that’s when Louis starts having a sneezing spell.


	6. Of Queries, the Sun, and ah-CHOO!

        Both wolves exit the alley on to the bustling street as any ambiguous lads would with all casualness that they do this daily. Louis lets loose a couple of sneezes. _Poor mate_ , grinning over at Louis Cecil affectionately ruffles the other’s hair. Louis bats his hand away but with no malice.

  
        “Aah Louis, guess you’re still much of a pup after all,” Cecil laughs. Louis gives him a sour look; or maybe the look is sour because the poor wolf is trying to hold in a sneeze. He sneezed anyway.

        “To be honest, I don’t know how you and the others handle it,” begin Louis softly. _Handle? Handle what?_ Cecil thought to himself. Not waiting for a response Louis continues. “Daylight and its troubles.”

  
        “Oh?” wondering Cecil out loud.

  
        “I thought I was getting a hand on it. The sun is more tolerable though very much annoying. But that’s it. And here comes another full moon and the next time I’m out in daylight the sun seems to affect me.”

  
        “Sneezing?”

  
        “Ah-choo! Well, yes,” sniff Louis.

  
        “The troubles of being a pup?” smirking, Cecil catches Louis’s disgruntle expression and laughs at the others pinch expression.  
“I guess I could say the perks of being a pup are downright troublesome,” admits Louis sullenly.

  
        “Hey, hey. You have me here to guide you Louis and I haven’t yet leaded you astray,” boasts Cecil. Imitating like Albert before, Cecil threw an arm around Louis’s shoulders and leads him down the street. Despite the midday heat, the City is buzzing with activity. Carriages and steam contraptions (brought over from the mainland) moved about frequently. Privately own dirigibles crosses the skies bumbling along the winds. And decent folks made their rounds before they ran out of daylight to work and play. The two wolves skillfully made their way around and through the crowds.

  
        The night before being full moon, the town was in full revelry, despite the lack of known supernatural beings in Brisbane. Unless you counted the ghosts, which most were stuck in the cemeteries. Or the other option of finding a ghost was looking in the local government offices. So the aftermath of the previous night’s activities still reverberates in the midday air. Not like it was London but enough for the morning papers to make note of. It made for a jolly afternoon.

  
        _It’s a shame_ , he sighs as they cross a street, _our Pack can’t even join in the festivities. I would like that, sneaking in and out of clubs. But as Elliot once said that would be reckless of us to expose ourselves. Technically it would our right to enjoy it and yet it’s another sacrifice we must make in order to keep our nonexistent peace._ They pause on their walk to let a group of families pass. Cecil became aware of Louis’s growing nervousness next to him. Looking over at his charge, he frown in concern at Louis’s fretting. (And squinting.) What on earth is the matter now? Nudging the redhead causally, Cecil wonders out loud,

  
        “Louis. Going to be blunt, but is it me thinking too much or is there something else weighing on your mind? If it’s the sun, sorry mate, the sun isn’t going anywhere the next several hours.”

  
        Belaying his response, Louis chose to bite his lip and fidget. No gentlemen or proper adult would do something ill-manner in public. Luckily, the Pack itself takes advantage of their dispositions and acts accordingly to their appearances. Ill manners are forgiven when one looks like a child and lives in Australia. (Yet the Pack knows of proper manners and etiquette of course and uses it when the need arises.) Raising his eyebrows Cecil gave the young wolf a telling look; _out with it now._

  
        “You know it’s rather a personal question,” babbles Louis immediately. Cecil raises his brows even higher, anymore higher and it will disappear into his bangs.

  
       “Well I always wonder ever since I heard it from the others. And now seeing you at it…It’s really – _um blast it_ –why do you still practice being a doctor? What’s the point?” sputter Louis.

    
        If he were mortal he would look all flustered, supposed Cecil. As it is, it looks like he’s holding back another sneeze.

  
        Turning away from the young wolf Cecil thoughtfully ponder over the question. To Cecil it was a simple reason. After a few minutes of crowd watching he smile over to Louis; mostly to assure him his question was genuinely alright. Cecil replies, “It gives me a purpose, I suppose. It anchors me.”

  
        He hesitates and then adds, “I felt responsible and owe it to myself. To what I could have been if I never left home that day. After all, I was responsible for my actions and for my parent’s loss.”

  
        “And so is Vincent,” said Louis adamantly.

  
       “And so is Vincent,” agreed Cecil softly. They stared at each other quietly each knowing that they held much unsaid of the mad Alpha. For a moment Cecil wonder what Louis thinks of Vincent. After all this time since Louis came to their Pack, funny he never thought to ask him.  
They walk for a bit in silence letting a steam engine car scuttle past. Louis broke the silence.

  
       “Apologies, Sir. Just felt curious for some time. Didn’t mean to pry…”  
Feeling a bit at fault for the seriousness, Cecil pouts and switches gear into a more lighthearted mood. 

  
        “Louis, it’s all good. Not much of a secret if I keep on telling whoever’s curious. Really, I’m not that terrible as a doctor either. Haven’t lost any of my patients as of yet.” He smiles brightly, “And all things in consideration, I’m guessing that’s a good indication that maybe I’m on the right track on being one. Except for Vincent. You know, dealing with him we take it as we go.”

  
        Louis gives a small smile in return, “taking it all in stride?” Smiling openly in agreement he huffs, “alright then.” And the pair moves on.

  
                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
        Shortly after the two wolves was approach by a young mother wheeling her two daughters in a pram. The woman wore a mauve walking dress top with an eloquent violet hat wrapped with white ribbons and white feathers. At first glance she looks like a simple red head that partakes frequently out in the sun; especially with the amount of freckles splash on her cheeks. But the more you look upon her the more beautiful she actually appears. The young woman curtsies politely at the duo and smile beautifully in greeting; her hazel eyes crinkling at the corners. Her two girls are toddlers, possibly a year a part and cooing respectably. Both wolves bows back.

  
        “How lucky of me to find you both!” Bursting with energy the woman bustles next them both. Her girls babble a greeting of their own; stubby arms reaching out to Louis. With a bark of laughter Louis reach out and puck the girls up into a hug. He squishes his cheeks to rub against theirs and the three of them laughs delightfully. Louis’s own hazel eyes crinkling as his face lights up with happiness. Cecil himself feeling relieve that Louis has a reason to smile openly today.

  
        The young mother is none other than Louis’s younger sister Claire Martin, wife of proprietor of Martin’s Bank. Of course, she is also well aware of her brother’s supernatural condition and of Brisbane’s secret pack.

  
        “Fortunate of us to meet you today Mrs. Martin,” greet Cecil sincerely. “Afraid our moods aren’t as cheerful at the moment. But like the passing cloud the mood will move on.”

  
        “Please Sir, Claire would do,” she said earnestly as if she said it many times before. Flashing them a charming smile she adds, “Then, luck it is. Let’s keep the mood up, shall we? Would you both like to have tea with me and my girls?”


	7. Tea and tails –tales

        The group enters a nearby tea establishment and settles down for some customary afternoon tea. Clair Martin, formerly known as Claire Tobin, is one of the rare family members who choose not to reject their siblings’ unexpected condition and wishes to remain part of their life. _She was also the other claviger_ ; in name and duties only. For she has no interests in turning…not that many women were successful in turning into supernatural. Cecil has heard of course women becoming queens in vampire circles and currently of a female werewolf in Scotland.

But back to the matter, both she and Nigel made their intention clear to Elliot when they first volunteer to be their jail keepers. It was the only way Nigel and Claire could do in order to keep in touch with their brothers. Pack etiquette demands that the Pack drop all original family contacts. For the wolves Pack is family; an in part so is the clavigers. And Pack, despite their need for secrecy, needs their clavigers.

_Personally_ , sipping quietly his tea Cecil frowns at his cup, _Louis and Albert are thankful to have their siblings remain in their lives. The sibling loyalty –maybe that’s what grounds those two_ , he watches Louis elatedly feeds his nieces some crackers with jam. _That’s good for them._

Claire, being a diligent claviger, made sure the two wolves had plenty to eat. The server perhaps even raised an eyebrow at her insistence of the amount of food she requested. “Growing boys have to eat after all,” she announce at his quizzical expression. She sniffs as if it was a perfectly normal behavior. Pushing most of the food towards the wolves she herself nibble on a tea cake.

Finger sandwiches and tea cakes though instead of some rare meat, thought Cecil wistfully, but this is merely a tea house after all.

As if she were reading his mind, Claire caught his attention and mouth an apology. Cecil smiles and shrugs nonchalantly. Stirring her tea Claire directs a question to Cecil,

        “Is anything needed back at home? Supplies? Clothes? Food? The butcher over by my residence has the most excellent cuts of meat available. If I had the forethought to bring some with me…” She trails off and sips her tea. He smiles appreciatively at her thoughtfulness.

        “Hmm, don’t think so. But we’ll get in touch about the food. I’m sure the others scarfed some down when they went back home.”  
Leaning forward she whisper in a manner knowing full well that both wolves can hear her regardless.

        “Weapons?”

Cecil shakes his head no.

Nodding in satisfaction, Claire took a finishing draught of her tea using the motion to disguise the fact that her eyes went looking around the shop as if someone was watching them. _As if that’s likely._ Louis and the girls are having a jolly time. The girls giggle as they fed Louis bites of their nibbles. Noticing how Claire was checking the place for eavesdroppers, Cecil asks, “Is…there other news you wish to discuss Claire?”

Nodding reverently Claire sets down her tea cup with a purpose. Both Cecil and Louis turn to her expectantly. Using hush tones she spoke quickly while replenishing their cups.

        “First, it’s about your job tonight. Peter is really nervous that his bank might be robbed.” Peter is Claire’s husband; a profitable man with an excellent hand in management and with money.

        “He observe squatters has been eyeing the bank for days. Normally involving the constable is a must but why bother when we know we can rely on you all.”

       “We’ll be the perfect security Claire,” affirm Louis diverting his attention from his nieces.

Smiling sweetly at her brother Claire continues, “And second, gossip on the street is that a couple of scientists arrived from England recently. Yes academics but they have money. They came to explore Queensland wilds and _they’re looking for a guide._ ”

Cecil makes a mental note of that last bit of information. The Pack is always in need of a job. Louis reassures Claire, “Of course, of course. Claire would you let Peter know his bank is in safe hands? The Pack won’t let anything go astray. I promise you this.”

Cupping her brother’s cheek tenderly, Claire sighs, “Oh thank you Louis. I did tell Peter that the Pack is capable. But you know how he is.”

Cecil knows; knows that Peter Martin is skeptical of the Pack’s abilities to perform tasks. Not caring at the moment for tactfulness, he snorts loudly which earn him a few disapprove looks from the other ladies in the tea house.

        “I am sorry you two,” continue Claire drawing Cecil’s attention back to the conversation. “I do wish I could have helped out for the full moon. But Peter insists and prefers me to stay at home.”

She drops her head in shame. As if sensing their mother’s disappointment, her daughters starts creating a fuss. Claire hushes and coos her little girls to hide her embarrassment.

        “No! No Claire, I think Peter just wants you safe.” Louis shakes his head vehemently.

        “That’s right. We do appreciate what you do for us, “added Cecil. It was the truth. Claire has a habit to occasionally defy her spouse’s words. Cecil stands and implies Louis to do so. Louis did with alacrity and together they made to excuse themselves. Louis got a couple of kisses in with his nieces and receives one from Claire as well. And with that the wolves exit the comforts of the tea house and out into the heat.


	8. Chapter Eight: Never underestimate that talking can be Exhausting

        The walk back home was uneventful. That and if you count Louis’s sneezes. Louis himself was in much better spirits after their tea. Guess their meeting with Claire was the trick, Cecil thanked her mentally. He was rather exhausted from the lack of sleep after a full moon. _Who wakes up midday after a night of moon madness?_ The sun was almost set and he had hopes earlier to sleep if they had time when they arrive home. Guess that’ll have to wait till tomorrow after tonight’s task. With the house in view the duo quickly made it into the safety of the porch shade. Daniel greets them, who from the look of it is quite refreshed. _Lucky him to take a nap,_ muses Cecil wistfully.

  
       “Welcome back you two.” Straightening out his waist coat and standing tall (well tall as 4’ 8” will get you) Daniel smiles and recites, “‘but I am hard-pressed from both directions, having the desire to depart and be with Christ, for that is very much better; yet to remain on in the flesh is more necessary for your sake. Convinced of this, I know that I will remain and continue with you all for your progress and join in the faith.’” He shrugs and said, “The Philippians.”

  
        Cecil couldn’t help but grin at the violet-eyed wolf. Despite having a supernatural condition Daniel still believes in God. He is a preacher’s son and much like his father he is a man of faith. So, every now and then Daniel will say something out of the Book.

  
        _Then again maybe that’s what grounds him. Something from his past to hold on to, ponders Cecil. After all, things didn’t go so well after he was bitten. His own father rejected him, so he might as well believe in the Old God in the sky._

  
        Daniel feeling please with himself look upon his fellows; probably feeling generous, he opened his mouth to recite once again. Louis must have been feeling generous too because he interrupts the other with a hug. Cecil leans against their front door rubbing his eyes tiredly.

  
        “Say now Daniel! You ready to go all out for tonight’s job?” crows Louis. A muffled cry came from Daniel as Louis jostles him affectionately.

  
        “This will be an easy task for us. But you can never doubt the crooks abilities. Danger could be afoot. And I want to prove Peter that he can rely on us time and time again!”

  
        “Yes yes. I think we’ll do well. Peter will come around,” reassure Daniel after he frees himself from the confines of Louis’s embrace. “That’s right, there’s nothing to worry Louis,” affirms Cecil yawning softly.

  
        “Unless Peter is the type that always has doubts about us and always worries things out side of his control?” said Daniel while he straightens his wardrobe.

  
        “What?”

  
        “Guess you and Peter is alike a bit,” whispers Daniel.  
       

        “What!”

  
        “Daniel…,” sigh Cecil. His face touch with worry Daniel begin, “Then again our Pack has to prove our worth so often. It’s so troublesome..” He pats Louis soothingly. Louis bit his lip, his eye lit with apprehension. Oh great. Cecil had to cut that worries right now before they keep on carrying on with that attitude. Throwing his palms up in the air he halts their rant,

  
        “Right! Enough with this. Buck up now. Alright? Mind you both to remember to have a better attitude tonight.” Giving them a stern look before continuing, “That’s not a suggestion. That’s an order. Be off you both.”

  
        Revealing their necks in acknowledgment to their Gamma; both Daniel and Louis scampers off inside. Standing alone on the now vacant porch Cecil thought he ought to find Elliot. Using his nose to find his Alpha Cecil made his way through the house. The house itself is a single story but it is a vast farmhouse. Elliot purchased it way back during the early years. Cecil only got halfway through the abode til he is approach by Albert. Albert was smiling; he’s always smiling. It’s an ability that he practices since long ago; something that he shares with Cecil, who also smiles frequently. Smiling often puts people at ease. And Albert is a master at it. But he’s probably smiling because likely he was eavesdropping the conversation between Louis and Daniel. Truthfully, that was hard to do since werewolves tend to be loud. Cecil raises his brows at the other and politely smile in return. Albert was the Pack’s previous Gamma; back before Cecil joined. But Albert stepped down from the position because he admitted he wasn’t as strong as Cecil. So Cecil in his own way has respect for Albert.

  
        “He does have a point,” muse Albert leaning against the wall. Stifling a yawn he adds, “then again Daniel likes to make points of people’s insecurities. And no, I don’t have a passage from the Lord’s book to refer to this. But old Dan is right. It’s frustrating for our Pack to constantly prove our worth.”

  
        Cecil quietly motions Albert to join his venture on seeking their Alpha. Albert obliges and continues, “That’s tiring. We have to with everything we do; proving ourselves capable to all those we associate with is a repetitive nature. Despite that we are either older or the same age as the adults around us. Adults will treat a child as a child regardless of what that child actually is.” Albert sighs and runs his hands through his hair. His small face set in a wistful look. Cecil thoughtfully adds in making light of their situation in society, “It is what it is.” Glancing at the shorter fellow Cecil grins; “Take it as an entertaining challenge.”

  
        Albert returns him a cool smile and tilts his head in agreement. And then grins mischievously, “Well you knooooow.” He smoothly boast, “Earlier I used my charming looks on some grannies who were out shopping. Gave them some assistance and been such a darling.” And he then produces a sack generously at its limits out of his pocket and shook it. It is loaded with money. Cecil laughs at both Albert’s charismatic endeavors and at Albert’s attempts at re-pocketing his goods with little success.

  
        Together they found their Alpha in one of the houses parlors, a neat and plain room with large picture windows draped with thick curtains. From the crack between the curtains Cecil notices that the sun was in mid-set; _not enough time to sleep after all_. Elliot himself was seated against a comfy chair, parting a curtain with an open hand, lazily staring out a window. And he wasn’t alone. Michael was there and asleep in the shadows on one of the two couches. Cecil approaches his Alpha; after all it wasn’t his Alpha’s role to come to his Gamma. Albert hung back and seats himself on the vacant couch. Only did he pause to pull his shirt collar down to his Beta and Alpha, although more like to his Alpha’s back.

  
        Cecil stood for a moment; waiting for his Alpha’s acknowledgement. Silence fills the air saves for the gentle breathing of Michael deep asleep. And finally-

  
        “Cecil, speak.”

  
        Pulling down his collar Cecil quickly spoke of the news he heard from Claire earlier that afternoon. And most importantly he shares about the talk of the two scientists from England. Elliot turns towards him as Cecil spoke; his gray eyes reflecting the setting sun. After he was finish relaying the news, Elliot stood and straighten his waist coat.

  
        “Yes, that’s what we,” gesturing at Michael and at himself, “heard too. News travels fast in Brisbane. I approach the Scientists pair and offer our services.” Drawing back his lips in a snarl, “But I was dismissed.”

  
        Turning his head in annoyance Elliot began pacing and speaking rather loudly. “So of course I lost my temper! Yes –yes I know. Rather …stupid of me,” speaking to both Cecil and Albert’s unsurprised expressions. Cecil knowing what’s best did not interrupt and let his Alpha continue on.

  
        “Michael rectifies the situation and smooths the conversation to our favor. And with Michael’s help, we have secure passage for the scientists to enter the wilds of Queensland; with our Pack acting as their guide of course!”

  
Stirring from his sleep rather abruptly due to Elliot’s raise voice, Michael sits up. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he threw a query over to Elliot. “Of course. You know what is also ‘of course’?” Peeking through his fingers; his eyes void of expression, “Elliot’s brassiness.” Elliot rolled his eyes in indifference. Cecil felt a ghost of a smile on his face. Wanting to put the conversation back on track Cecil pointedly looks at Michael to share more information. Relaxing against his couch, Michael lazily props his elbow on an arm rest and leans against it. Looking at Cecil and ignoring Elliot, “You should know the English scientist is a married couple. So we need to act proper since one of the people we’re escorting is a lady. And yes, they came here searching for something out in the wilderness. And that’s why we’re going to be their guide. They are staying in town near the docks. They’ve been in Brisbane for three days now and are eager for their search to begin.”

  
        “Isn’t that what I just told them?” declare Elliot flopping back on his chair.

  
        “Mmm.”

  
        “Enough with that talk. The sun has set. The time to get ready for tonight’s job is now,” announce Elliot as a he jumps to his feet and brushes past Cecil to the doorway. Sticking his head out of the door he yells for the Pack to assemble. He then leaves them for another part of the house. Albert, quiet during the entire discussion, chuckles softly. Michael shrugs at his Alpha’s departure, “There’s on only two others in the house. The rest are here. Must he really yell like that?” The last bit he said to Cecil. Cecil also chuckles, “he likes to amplify the moment perhaps.”

  
       “Perhaps.”


	9. A Werewolf Does Not Need Weapons

In short fashion the Pack assembles in the weapons room. And they are all dress in simple garments just in case their furry forms needs to make an appearance. So there they all stood wearing slacks and button up shirts; waistcoats and stockings abandoned. The weapons room houses an assortment of tools from pistols, short swords from trade with the Orient, an array of knives. ‘Most of which are silver,’ muses Cecil, ‘see the irony of that.’   
One by one each member of the Pack reaches for a tool to arm them with. Both Daniel and Louis each went with a hunting knife, Albert with a host of short knives, Michael boast a short sword disguised as a cane, and Cecil himself wielding a pistol. The reason the Pack arms themselves is while they can use their claws and fangs, the Pack usually uses their inhuman strength in combination with the weapons during their jobs so not to give themselves a way to the public. Securing his gun in its holster Cecil thought of the other reason why the Pack uses such weapons.   
But his thoughts are interrupted as Elliot makes a scene by excluding himself to take up a weapon. Standing by the doorway he glowers at them all.  
“No. I won’t! It’s a disgrace for us to use these weapons. No werewolf needs one for defense.” Dramatically he shake his finger and he chastises them, “You all should be ashamed of yourselves!”  
Automatically the rest of the Pack did seem ashamed. Louis places his knife back in its storage case. Daniel sheepishly looks down at his blade. And Cecil shakes himself to clear the urge to remove his pistol. Instead he shoves his hands deep into his pockets. Michael nods his head in acknowledgement and stride over to Elliot. Showing his neck first Michael then kicks him,  
“Don’t be an imbecile. You used one the other day –and you had no problem using it.”  
Elliot pouts and rubs his thigh. Sometimes it’s necessary for the Beta to act out in favor for the Pack; just as it’s needed for the Pack to see their Alpha to take a lick once in a while. Michael backs off and continues urgently,  
“Must you need reminding? Though werewolf we may be, our bodies aren’t at the prime age when we’re supposed to have receive the bite. Thus, strong as we all may be; which is definitely stronger than the daylight folks, majority of this Pack are below average in strength against a normal werewolf. Vincent proves that each time we face off.”  
‘And that’s the second and important reason why we use weapons,’ Cecil thought to add that in but kept it to himself. Elliot doesn’t look to be in the mood for joviality.   
“You’re so open to speak truths,” grumble Elliot towards Michael. Michael grins and bows respectfully, “whatever is necessary for the Pack.”  
And that was that. The Pack relaxes and smiles to one another. Louis picks up his knife and pockets it. Cecil equally grins at Michaels’ skill to put the situation at ease. Michael winks knowingly at him. Crossing his arms over his chest in defiance, Elliot adds, “Yet you’re the only one in the Pack that has the strength of a normal werewolf. After all, you had gone claw to claw with Vincent several times.”  
“Like you haven’t gone up against him? Enough Elliot. Time’s passing,” counter Michael revealing his neck. Elliot quietly studies his Beta’s expression briefly.  
“Pack! Time to move out!” bark Elliot leading the way. Cecil takes notice that Elliot still didn’t take a weapon. The Pack moves out into the night.


End file.
